


Infinite Blue

by usermechanics



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Awkward Romance, F/F, Post-Canon, Sailing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29611257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usermechanics/pseuds/usermechanics
Summary: Kanan longs for something new, and You delivers.
Relationships: Matsuura Kanan/Watanabe You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Infinite Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheRev28](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRev28/gifts), [plazorr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plazorr/gifts).



> congrats on winning and congrats on the consolation prize have some kanayou

She needed to get away from it all.

Kanan’s life bored her. Not that it hadn’t since she was in her third year of high school, where she spent so much time keeping the dive shop afloat than going to school--it was a miracle, and the chairwoman’s whims, that let her do extracurriculars with her grades. But at least back then, she had school to go to, things to look forward to, friends to see and, even if they sucked to tie up, loose ends that deserved closure. Even if most of her time was spent working at the dive shop, at the very least she could escape into something similar to a televised drama.

Now that the drama was over, and she had graduated and kept working at the shop, it became clearer just how necessary it was for her to have those things to keep her sanity afloat. Even if the shop was a place for her to meet a flurry of people, most of them were fleeting; they came in, looked at a few things, then left. If she were lucky enough, she could spark a conversation with one of them. Some level of social interaction was a necessity for her, even if it meant talking with tourists, but they were fleeting. Tourists came and went, and there were days where all she could do was stand behind the counter, hoping for someone to come in.

So when You came in with a daggerboard, that was enough for Kanan to close up shop. Outside of herself, and You when she came in, there wasn’t anyone else in the store, and nobody interested. It was the perfect opportunity for her to get out of there.

* * *

The ocean was truly Kanan’s beckoning.

The great expanse of the sea, seemingly limitless in every direction, made the spacious shop seem so claustrophobic, cramped up wooden walls that trapped her as much as the lack of them outside freed her. The slight tang of salt in the air was oddly refreshing, flavoring the air with something that was, at best, artificial in her shop to make diving equipment more alluring. The slow rocking of the boat as You rode the wind gave Kanan direction; even if she were nearly still bar the occasional dip down whenever You came about, just the feeling of movement relieved Kanan of her listlessness.

The only thing that was the same was her outfit: her purple wetsuit. It was a prop, an outfit that fit a theme, when she was in the shop; in the middle of endless blue, however, it was perfect in the case that, on a whim, she wanted to take a swim. She knew that it’d be important for You to lower the anchor so she didn’t sail too far off, but as she looked over the port and at the rippling waves, it was like a siren’s song to her, wishing her to cast herself overboard.

“Isn’t this great, Kanan?” You asked, breaking the silence between them. For the longest time, You didn’t talk, concentrating on getting themselves as far into the sea as she found reasonable, but as You released some tension on the sail, and reached for the anchor, it was clear that she found exactly where she wanted to be: lost in the middle of the infinite, brilliant blue of the ocean. With some dried fish, a few bottles of water, and one of sunscreen, they could be lost in the middle of the sea for a long time.

When Kanan looked away from the sea, she found a new infinite blue to get lost in: You’s eyes. They were brilliant and shimmering, full of excitement and vigor. They were always like that, though, but it was the first time that Kanan truly had the opportunity to _notice_ just how brilliant they were. And as You’s smile grew, her eyes shone more.

“Yeah,” Kanan replied. “It’s really nice. I haven’t been this far out in a long time.”

You let out a belly laugh. “Cooped up in there, huh?”

Kanan nodded, slight resentment curling her lips downward. It was like she was being shown a brand new world, one far beyond the expectations of running the shop and staying put; even if it were the same kind of world that Kanan knew from her backyard dock, she was never given many opportunities to seize it in the way that You was letting her.

And it felt so nice to be free from it all.

“I get it,” You said. “Ever since I went to college, I thought that I was going to be out and about. It turns out most of the time in college you spend in your dorm.” She tilted her head and let out a slightly nervous, if not sympathetic, giggle, “so I get what you mean.”

Kanan nodded. There were probably several differences, like having the opportunity to go to classes that weren’t online, but she didn’t want to get into semantics, especially not when You was brightening up the mood. She didn’t want to cause that sparkle in her eyes to fade away explaining a joke.

She didn’t want to see You upset. 

Kanan dipped her toes in the water. “Yeah, college…” She began. “It’s really been awhile, hasn’t it?”

You slowly moved to sit next to Kanan, making sure not to tip the boat on the way over. “It really has,” she said. “Like, one or two years, maybe?”

“It feels longer than that,” Kanan said.

“Well, you are a year older,” You remarked, nudging her shoulder and laughing. Like the nudge was an infection, Kanan found herself chuckling at her statement. It didn’t make sense, but it was pretty funny.

“I guess. It’s been awhile since I’ve seen anyone from Aqours. What with Dia and Mari travelling abroad to study.”

You kicked her feet in the water idly. “Well, if it’s any consolation, I haven’t seen Chika-chan in forever, either. It’s so weird. We used to be inseparable…”

Kanan nodded. “I thought the same with Dia and Mari, but now they’ve found their paths.” She looked down at the waves, and at her reflection. “I hope I can say the same, too.”

“I bet you will,” You remarked, peering over the boat as well, at Kanan’s reflection. “I know you will. You got plenty going for you, and if you ever find a way to get out of work, I know I’d like you on my ship.”

The words panged through Kanan’s heart. A purpose far beyond that of the world she lived in, direction in a listless world with no control, movement in a world which seemed frozen in time, all while taking orders from someone as bright, as talented, as cute, as You.

Yet.

“I’m not much of a sailor, You,” Kanan said.

“Well, you’re on this boat right now, so you’re part of my crew, right?” You asked, brushing the back of her hand against Kanan’s.

The feeling made Kanan’s cheeks flush a bit. “And what’s that have to do with anything?” She asked.

As Kanan turned to face You, to let her acknowledge the confusion, You looked at her with a wide smile and closed eyes. It was clear she didn’t care.

And as You’s fingers hooked between Kanan’s, it was clear she didn’t care if Kanan cared.

“I’m sure I can find some room for you on my ship, maybe as a first matey?”

Kanan shuddered at the pun, but outside of its delivery, she saw nothing wrong with it. It was everything she ever wanted and more.

Kanan squeezed You’s hand firmly, as if asking her not to let go. “I’ll see what I can do about it. I think my dad would be fine returning to the shop.”

“Yay!” You cheered, and, to the best of her ability, tackled Kanan, putting enough force in the push for the boat to rock. Kanan slipped off, and along with her, came You, their forms quickly submerged into the infinite blue.

The first thing that Kanan did when she fell into the water was check the boat, which was rocking, but had not capsized. She was thankful for the starboard side anchor; that was invaluable for stability given portside antics. The second thing she did was tread water, looking around her and seeing if You was somewhere around.

The third thing she did was greet You as she resurfaced, shivering. Perhaps wearing a bikini wasn’t the most proper call for her if she wanted to be this far out, but that’d be something she’d talk to her about once she got back on the boat. Grabbing the edge of the boat, she tipped it just enough to help You aboard. While You clambered up onto the boat, Kanan continued holding it down, and once You was aboard, Kanan rolled onto the boat after pushing herself out of the water.

Kanan found the towels near the stern, and gave one to You. “Here you go!”

You immediately wrapped herself up in the towel, a smile warmer than her towel on her face. “Thank you, Kanan!”

“It’s no problem, really,” she said.

You was slow to reach forward and embrace Kanan once more. Awkwardly, Kanan wrapped her arms around her in return, giving a slight squeeze.

“And here you said you weren’t good first matey material!”

“Huh?” Kanan asked, her eyes widening. “What do you mean?”

You let out another belly laugh. “Don’t think you don’t know!”

Before Kanan could explain that she didn’t understand, You silenced her via a kiss to the cheek. Whatever thoughts she had in mind were jumbled now, and in her stupor, You had enough time to release herself from the embrace and reach for the anchor.

“I think we need to go back,” You said. “I need to tell my papa about a new crew member on our ship!”

You turned the boat, and Kanan ducked, making sure not to get hit by the boom as it swung around. Once You had turned enough around, she filled the sails with wind, blowing them homeward.

“Yousoro!”


End file.
